Advancements in the field of video processing have revolutionized the digital imaging industry, and its associated devices and imaging applications. Devices, such as a digital camera or a smartphone, may have functionalities that may allow for a video or image sequence to be processed to create a new type of media. New types of media may include a new type of photograph and/or motion picture.
In certain scenarios, the new type of media may be created based on the extraction of one or more moving objects from the image sequences of the video content. One of the many operations performed in such video processing may include fine boundary extraction of object(s) that appear to be in a moving state in the video. However, it may be difficult to generate a fine object boundary mask(s) for such moving object(s) for extraction of the moving object(s) from such image sequences.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application and with reference to the drawings.